That Guy
by xX May Taniyama Xx
Summary: Have you ever been 'That Person'... The one who stands by watching your friends get hurt! The person who watches there loved one be snatched away from them... There's always someone like that in your life and you can't escape them! 'I've become that guy' The guy who stands by lovingly while the girl gets hurt. Good job, dude. You're a real hero'


**May: I'm back again! I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating **_**Secrets Which Were Supposed To Stay **_**and **_**Meeting Old Friends! **_**I don't have any idea what to write about in those story's!**

**Maria: If you've read May's story's before then you'll realise that I'm not Fan, since Fan's in a different county for the summer holidays May does NOT own anything and neither do I! Please don't go flaming or anything like that! We hope you like it...! ^-^ **

00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_ That Guy... _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo

Mai watched out the window at the most-or, one of the most-disgusting things she had ever seen. Naru was walking away from the office building, arm-in-arm with Miss Masako. Stupid… stupid Naru! She slammed the case file binder she was holding down onto her desk, dropping into her chair in a huff. What was it about that girl? It wasn't fair! Mai had thought Naru liked her… he hired her after the very first case, he always took her along when he went off-site… So what was going on with him and Masako? What was so great about her?

Mai was startled when someone cleared their throat. She thought it would be Lyn and so she jumped to attention, not wanting to seem like she was slacking off. Instead there was a much friendlier face watching her. Monk's characteristic grin set her nerves at ease. She relaxed into her seat a little.

"Hey Monk. Sorry, I thought you were Lin,"

"I'll try to take that as a compliment," he joked, putting his hands into his coat pockets. Mai stood, hostess senses kicking in, and rushed around her desk and to the office kitchen.

"Here, I'll make you some tea!" She ignored his 'I'm okay, you don't have to do that,' and insisted he take a seat. He did so, removing his coat just before she brought a tray over. A single china cup was presented in the middle of the platter, a little lid keeping the steam in. She held it out to him politely and he took it, thanking her as he did. He would let it cool a bit before drinking, though.

"I'm actually here to see Naru," he began, "Is he in right now?" Mai's shoulders drooped a little. Monk caught it just before she corrected it, pushing her usual smile.

"No… he went out a minute ago, you just missed him I'm afraid. Was he expecting you?" Her eyes fell to the floor a moment, examining the carpet squares intently.

"No, no. I should have called, I just had a question about our last case," he said. He looked up at her, grin faltering. She seemed so sad. Mai saw his glance and perked up immediately, not wanting him to worry about her. She flashed her teeth at him, all cheer and bubbles. It was no use making other people concerned for her.

"Well, I'm sorry you came all this way!" She said. Monk half-smiled, but his eyes remained suspicious, trained on her as she walked back to put the tray away. He stood, bringing his cup with him, and took a step towards Lin's office door.

"I'll just ask Lin I guess," he said and lingered just a moment before knocking on and subsequently disappearing behind the door. Mai stood staring into the sink basin, brain all abuzz with Naru and Masako. Why was she so special? It felt so unfair. She left the tray in its proper place and walked to her desk, picking up her bag. She was going home. There was no real reason for her to stay. She pulled on her coat and started buttoning it up. Monk re-entered the room as she slung her bag over one shoulder.

"Heading out?" he asked, putting one arm in his own coat sleeve. She said yes, she was done with work. He sauntered over and put his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her a little.

"Then let's go on a date!" He said suddenly. It shocked Mai. She blushed and looked up at his scruff face.

"A… date?" She asked. He grinned.

Yep. I'm taking you out for dinner and getting that glum look off your face," As if to emphasize his point he reached over and prodded her cheek with one finger. Despite how she felt inside, Mai couldn't help laughing. Monk was such a nice guy. Being around him was a lot of fun.

The two walked arm-in-arm as they left the office, headed off towards Monk's favorite eatery. It was a ramen stall. Low-brow as it sounds, Mai really liked that place. It was fun in the winter to bask in the heat behind the curtains. They took up their places on their favorite stools, grinning at the cook like a couple of idiots. Once they had ordered and Monk had his beer, they felt a bit silent again. Mai's excitement faltered, her eyes betraying her feelings again. Monk nudged her with his elbow.

"So why are you so sad?" he asked. Mai forced a smile and shook her head.

"I'm fine!" She insisted. Monk pulled a frown.

"No, you're not, and it doesn't suit you at all. You look best when you're happy, so tell me what's the matter and maybe I can help," Mai slouched forward against the counter, happy mask dissolving. It took a few minutes for her to speak.

"He went on a date with miss Masako," She said quietly. Monk gave a nod, looking down at his glass. The bubbles were gathering around the brim, fizzling out after a while.

"I see," he said. Mai stayed quiet for a while. All the same questions were bubbling up inside her again. Wasn't she good enough? Why not? Wasn't she special, too? It wasn't fair! She bit down on the inside of her cheek, watching the counter with great intensity. Something inside her head suddenly fell off its shelf, glass shattering on her consciousness. When Monk shifted, leaning back a bit, she snapped.

"Want to talk ab-" He stopped short, too surprised to finish the question. Mai had reached out and taken hold of his glass and was presently downing its alcoholic contents. She slammed the cup down when it was empty, gasping for breath. Monk reached out slowly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mai… are you…?"

"I'd like another," She interrupted. He stared at her face, which was turned down towards the counter. He had never seen that look before, not on her pretty mouth, in her lovely eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she said firmly, then turned her eyes up towards him, "Please," She looked so sad. Monk let go of her shoulder and sat back, watching her for several moments. It was a bad idea. He knew it was a bad idea. But he thought maybe, just maybe, it would take her mind off of Naru enough to make her smile. Defeated, he ordered another and let her have it. Every time he got her a glass, she would finish in two goes at most. After each she would cough and wipe her mouth on her sleeve. Her speech grew slurred, her guard falling lower than he knew possible.

"He's just… such a jerk…" She murmured. Her eyelids were drooping and her sentences took longer to get out. Monk was leaning his chin on his hand, poking his ramen with his chopsticks. This was not the plan, he kept thinking to himself, this is not a good idea. At this point though she was ordering her own drinks. It was getting hard to stop her.

After they had sat for several hours, Monk decided it was about time to go. Mai had barely eaten and she was half-asleep in her bowl. He paid and stood, more concerned with his companion than the ridiculous bill. He turned her stool around and slouched, reaching back to find her arms. He pulled them over his shoulders before taking hold of her legs. Those he put around his waist, letting her thighs press in against his waist. When she had safely climbed aboard, he stood and lifted her. It was surprising how light she was. Sure, she was small, but… Did she even eat?

Monk had been to her apartment once before, so with seventy percent confidence he started down the street, feeling her breath at the back of his neck. It was warm. A shiver ran up his spine. When she spoke through her drunken stupor, he felt his face heat up a little.

"Monk is so nice…" She whispered. A battle began inside his head faster than a raging forest fire. He was a man, so of course he had thought about it. She was adorable, and really beautiful sometimes, and cheerful and funny, energetic, warm and caring… Of course he had thought about it! She wasn't even eighteen yet, but… but maybe- He shook his head, dispelling the thoughts as best he could. No, no. Don't go there, man.

The building she lived in was right where he remembered it, give or take a couple blocks. He climbed the stairs to the third floor, stopping to catch his breath at the very top. It was the last unit on the end, right? He hobbled over and carefully went down on one knee, placing her on the ground against the wall. She seemed really peaceful.

Monk tried-he really did-to wake her up. He needed her keys to get into the apartment. But she was fast asleep, waking once only to giggle at him and fall back asleep again. Feeling defeated and crummy, he opened her purse and looked inside. Nothing out of the ordinary. Books, notebooks, extra pair of underwear-wait, what? Monk grimaced and shoved the panties back to the bottom of the bag, blushing furiously. Why did girls pack as though they were going on a trip out of town whenever they went out? Geez.

He finally found the keys in an inside pocket, trying a few in the lock before it opened. He turned his attention back to Mai, who was still slumped heavily against the wall. He didn't know how to get her on his back again. Success seemed unlikely. Instead he slung her bag over his shoulder and stooped, slipping one arm under her knees and the other around her waist.

"Come on, Princess…" He murmured, letting the door shut behind him once they were inside. It was pitch black. Monk fumbled for a light switch, trying to keep Mai balanced in his arms. Instead he found a step and tripped over it with an incredible lack of grace. Panicked, he put his arms out, trying to stop from landing on top of Mai. Her body still hit the hard wood with quite a thud, but at least he hadn't also crushed her. He heaved a sigh of relief. She groaned, startling him again.

"Nnn… ow…" She mumbled, propping herself up on her elbows, "Did I do that…?" She asked. Monk's body went a bit rigid. Her legs and pelvis were touching his, and their faces were uncomfortably close.

"Uh… no! No, my fault, I couldn't find the light and… and I… tripped," Mai groaned again and shifted. She flipped over, ass against his stomach, and squirmed her way out from under his heavier body on her hands and knees.

"S'over here," she told him. There was a click, then the lights flickered on. The place was pretty tidy. Her futon was put away, her kitchen clean. He stood and removed his shoes, following her into her living space. It reminded him of the apartments people got when they went to university and lived away from their parents for the first time. One room, not very big, and a kitchen just big enough for one. It was pretty bland.

Monk came back to attention when he heard another thud. Mai had tripped over her shoes, which she had kicked off haphazardly in the middle of the room. Monk sighed heavily and prodded over, tossing her shoes over by the door. Mai had rolled over onto her back and was giggling at something. Monk crouched beside her, surveying her disheveled outfit and mussed hair, flushed cheeks, funny smile and sleepy eyes. A knot twisted in his stomach.

"Look at the state of you… geez. You're going to feel like shit in the morning, you know," Mai giggled in response, rolling around a little. It reminded him of the time she was possessed by a little kid. She was so cute and almost playful. Monk heaved a sigh and took hold of her arms, pulling her to her feet.

"I'll at least get your coat off," He murmured. When he started to undo her buttons, she wobbled forward on her feet, leaning against him. It squashed his hands into her abs, fingers twisted into weird positions.

"You're taaaaaall…" She marveled. He freed his arms and took hold of her shoulders, pushing her upright again.

"Yes, I am," he said, getting the last button free. Her body was a bit like wet spaghetti, flopping about without spacial awareness as he pulled off her jacket. So wobbly. She stumbled forward a bit, moving towards the small bathroom adjacent to the kitchen.

"I gotta… brush my teeth…" She mumbled, tripping over herself as she went to find the sink. Monk covered his face with his big hand in exasperation, then pushed it back over his hair. His eyes went wide when he heard a crash, sprinting to the bathroom. Mai was standing with a paste-less toothbrush dangling from her mouth. Around her stocking feet were the remnants of a broken glass. She was staring at it with confusion in her eyes. Monk ground his teeth and stepped forward, sliding his hands under her arms, and lifted her like a little kid. He placed her on the floor next to him and watched as she wobbled and slid to the floor.

"You're never allowed to drink again. Ever," He grumbled and cast about for a broom. There was one in the kitchen. Agitated, he swept up all the shards he could find and threw them into the trash can. When he had finished sweeping up, he stood over her, watching with a mix of amusement and exasperation in his eyes. She had tried to take off her pants, but had only gotten them over the cusp of her hips. His eyes strayed, for a moment, down her long legs. He had known her for almost two years now; she had grown a lot. Even her chest, which used to be flat, had filled out nicely. Of course he had noticed before, but never seen her so clearly displayed.

"You're a real handful like this," he mumbled, putting one arm around her waist and lifting her. She pushed at him a little when he tried to take her to bed, the toothbrush still in her mouth.

"I gotta brush my teeth," She persisted. Her eyes were glazed over, but stern. Monk heaved a sigh.

"You can brush them in the morning-"

"No!" she cried, then softened, "Mom says I have to brush my teeth before bed…" Monk stopped and watched for a minute, then sighed and sat upright, going to get tooth paste and a glass of water. He held her mouth open with his hand on her jaw, one finger on either side. He peered into her mouth and scrubbed at her pearly whites diligently. He had never brushed someone else's teeth before. It was a bit weird to look into her mouth like that. She cooperated quietly when he told her to clamp down and brushed the fronts and the canines. Her teeth were really straight. When she was minty fresh (and no longer smelled like booze), Monk set the glass to her lips. She took a gulp, rinsed, and spit back into the cup when he told her to.

Monk went to dump the cup and replace the tooth brush. When he came back Mai was gone. He panicked, running into the living room, very nearly tripping over himself. Mai stood in the middle of the room, bent at the waist, pushing her pants down her legs. Her ass was nicely displayed. Not bit, but rounded and cute. She wore blue and white striped panties and, he noticed, they had a bit of a lace trim.

"Ah… c-curtains," he mumbled, rushing over to close them. Mai stumbled out of her pants, which were on the floor around her ankles. She went to the cupboard where she kept her futon. When she tugged it, it fell on her. She landed on the floor and started to giggle madly. Monk couldn't help grinning at the picture of Mai on the floor under her mattress. He went over to help her up and set up her bed. She plopped down on the futon, laying back and looking up at him from her pillow. He dropped the quilt over her, smirking as she clutched onto it.

Monk told her he would be right back, going to look in her pantry. Alka-seltzer. He grabbed a packet and filled a glass with water. This would be very important in the morning. Just in case, he grabbed a trash can too, placing all of them on (and beside) a table near where she slept. Finally, he knelt on the tatami matt beside her.

"I'm gonna leave. I left some stuff for you on your table," Mai lolled her head to the side and reached out with both arms, eyes gone a bit sad.

"Don't leave…" She murmured. A lump formed in Monk's throat and he bit his lip.

"I don't… think that's a very good idea," he admitted, sinking back into his heels. When Mai kept reaching towards him. He took her hand. She made a silly face, a sort of goofy smile, and his heart sank. Defeated again, by that smile and those eyes. He shifted and hit the light switch, then sat next to her bed again.

"I guess a bit longer couldn't hurt," he murmured, grasping her outstretched hand. The room went quiet as they sat there in the dark together. All Monk could hear was her breathing and his heart beat, which was absurdly loud in his ears. It was a long time before he heard her moving, her hand releasing his as she sat up.

"Is there something wrong with me?" She asked. Her tone was uncharacteristically serious. Monk raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you're drunk," he said flatly. Mai made a 'pff' noise and shook her head. His eyes were getting used to the dark; he was starting to be able to see her. The strap of her bra had slid out from under her t-shirt, which was all askew.

"No… no! Something else… 'cause… 'cause no one loves me, so…" She either hiccuped or sobbed, though he couldn't tell which.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Mai," Monk said it before even thinking about it. The next thing out of her mouth made him freeze up.

"Do you love me?" She whispered. There was a long pause wherein Monk experienced his first emotional heart attack. Was he supposed to say it? But what if he just liked her? Wouldn't it hurt if she found out? Agh!

"…I 'could' love you," he managed. Silence fell again, heavier this time. After about a minute, maybe two, Mai shifted again. She sat on her knees and leaned forward, her fingers resting on his hand, and gingerly pressed her lips to his. It was a very short kiss. She pulled back a moment later, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Another lump formed in Monk's throat. Why did she have to smell so good? And be so warm, too.

Monk pushed forward, kissing her again. This time was firm, his hands grabbing her shoulders, pulling her close. Soft. Warm. Minty. Their lips opened and they deepened their kisses, exploring each others mouths excitedly. 'She's too young for you, he thought as he put his hands on her waist, pulling at her shirt. She's innocent. She's drunk. Don't be that guy.'

Still, her hands were eager, pulling at his hair tie and his clothes. He let his hair down and she pushed her fingers through it. His hand slid along her stomach, pulling his shirt with him. She was so soft. She groaned into their kiss, then pulled back, grasping her top and pulling it off herself. Monk watched with rising excitement as her breasts came into view. White bra, blue ribbon. He choked and took hold of her waist, jerking her forward against him, forcing her forward a little bit. She was almost on his lap.

'Don't be this guy', his sub-conscious warned as he held her spine against his chest, running his calloused fingers up and down her abs. She was so tiny. When she whined that he was still dressed, he leaned back and pulled his shirt off, pressing his hot skin to her porcelain shoulder blades. So soft. He leaned down and kissed her neck, smelling her hair as he did. He cupped her breasts in his hands, feeling through the soft fabric of her bra. Mai moaned when he did it. It made his already-excited manhood twitch against her cute rump.

Monk slid his hand between her smooth thighs, two fingers pushing at her outer lips through the fabric of her panties. She moaned out loud as he teased her, fingers moving progressively more firmly. Whenever she made a noise he found himself more and more excited, to the point where he thought he would burst.

"Can't hold it much longer," he huffed into her shoulder blade as he slid two fingers inside her. She wailed in pleasure, grasping his hand with her own as he touched her.

"You can put it inside," She whispered. He swallowed hard. 'Don't be that guy.'

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," She shifted, stopping his hand, and leaned forward enough that she could reach around to her back. She undid her bra and let it slide down her arms and off. Monk simultaneously wished he had seen it from the front and thanked god for everything wonderful in the world. Mai slipped off his lap, sitting on her mattress again, looking up at him with bedroom eyes. She wasn't a virgin; she wasn't afraid. Monk swallowed hard and quickly undid his pants, pushing them off. He left all his clothes behind as he moved forward, kissing her again.

With tender fingers Monk removed her panties, pulling by the waistband. Mai sat patiently and reached out when he approached her again. She hooked her hand around the back of his neck, kissing his lips as he lived himself up with her. Their pelvises met as he buried his shaft inside her tight little entrance. She let out a soft moan as he did. As he started to shift, he went slowly; she asked for more. She was quiet at first, voice wavering, but she started to grow in volume. Faster, she demanded, harder, faster, more, until they both boiled over like unattended pots on the stove. Monk breathed hard, watching her body glisten with sweat in the dim light. Sweet smile, kind girl, warm body. Yes, he could love her.

Tired, he flopped onto the futon beside her. She instantly clung to him, curling with her head on his chest. Warm. Her breathing had already gone heavy. A pang of guilt hit Monk's gut. Sex with a drunk girl had never been a thing he aspired to. He reached up and covered his eyes with his free arm, trying to push it out of his head. They had both been lonely. They had both wanted to do it. Right? He sighed and pushed his fingers back through his hair, staring at the dark ceiling. 'I'm 'that guy', aren't I?'

"Nn… I love you…" he looked down at the top of her head, eyes wide with surprise. What did she say? He could have sworn she was asleep. He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"...Naru…" A sick feeling shot up through his stomach, followed by a heaviness in his heart. So that was it. Rather than lament his own feelings, he simply savoured the idea that he was a most rotten individual. He had taken advantage on so many levels-without meaning to, but still. With great sadness he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too," he whispered, then carefully untangled himself from her grasp. He got dressed, fumbling for his clothing in the dark. Before he left he picked a stuffed rabbit from the floor and placed it in her arms. She automatically hugged it to her chest. He pulled her quilt up to her shoulders, covering her slender frame. The tips of two calloused fingers brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear.

The door locked behind him as he left-he made sure of it. When he entered the cold air of outside, he stared blankly at nothing in particular. He pulled his hair back, fastening it into his signature ponytail. From his coat pocket he pulled a cigarette and lighter, embers glowing deep golden orange against the dark. He walked down the stairs, taking his time down the sidewalk towards the train.

A young girl, living all by herself. For years she had been all alone. Never mentioning a boyfriend, always supporting herself. Cooking alone, sleeping alone. It was no wonder she needed someone so much.

"Well, fuck," he muttered, looking up at a streetlight as he passed under it, "I'm an idiot," he inhaled a lungful of smoke, watching it disappear into the atmosphere as he expelled it. 'Yeah. You're 'that guy'', he thought, and trudged off into the frozen night.

Days later Monk returned to the office, having been summoned by the bossman to another case. It had snowed recently, so everyone came bundled for the whether. When Mai took his coat, she flashed him her cheerful smile. Another sick twinge wracked his stomach, but he managed to grin anyways. Mai leaned in to whisper something to him.

"Hey, thanks for the other day. Sorry, I must have been such a hassle! Oh, and that stuff you left me helped a lot with my head and my stomach, so thanks for that, too," Monk paused a moment. Did... she really not…?

"You were pretty ridiculous, I guess. Do you remember anything?"

"Only until we got our ramen. Then it's mostly a blur. I had a really weird dream, though," She said. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or hurt. A mixture of both flooded him without his consent.

"Well, you just made me help you brush your teeth and sit with you a while. You're a funny drunk," he lied. Mai blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry monk!" She said. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, no. It's fine. It was kind of my fault anyways, and it was cute," he said cheerfully. Mai smiled.

"Well, thanks," she said, "for everything." He watched her walk away with the coats of the group, going to hang them up. The meeting started without fuss, the same as ever-except that Monk really wanted to hit Naru this time. Everything he said seemed so obnoxious. Mai's words kept running through his head, along with the feelings that matched. Sadness, disappointment, anger-mostly at himself.

'I've become 'that guy'', he thought, tuning out the rest of the group, 'The guy who stands by lovingly while the girl gets hurt. Good job, dude. You're a real hero.'


End file.
